True Love and Soulmates
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: Edward left Bella bleeding in the woods, where Sam finds her and carries her back home. Seeing her causes Charlie to have a fatal heart attack and Renee and Phil's plane crashes on the way to Seattle. What will happen to Bella and where does Sookie Stackhouse fit in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving to Shreveport

Oo Bella's POV oO

It has been 2 years since I was fucked over by the one I considered my soul mate. It has been two years since he left me and his family abandoned me and it has been 2 years since I lost everything that I held dear to me and I just couldn't carry on like this.

I would've never believed that I would end up all alone at the age of 18 and I blame Edward fucking Cullen and one day I will avenge what he did and the loss he caused me.

I looked around my room and all the memories came back in a flood. I tried to bury them, but they were just too strong and I felt them take control. The pictures flashing before my eyes.

****************** Flashback: *******************

It was a day like any other; the only difference was that it was my 18th birthday. And I hated it, because it brought attention to me, but it also meant that I was now a year older than Edward.

Alice arranged a party for me even though I protested. She never listens to me and Edward always takes her side, but to make them happy I decided to humour them and go along with it.

Alice decorated every possible surface with pink flowers and streamers. There was a huge pink cake on the table with crystal plates in a pinkish colour next to it. An assortment of snacks next to that. Why there were so many snacks, I would never understand.

A stack of gifts at the foot of the table and I couldn't help but groan. I asked everyone not to by me anything, but they never listen.

Carlisle and Esme step forward wishing me a happy birthday and making an excuse for Alice going overboard, not that they really meant it. What Alice wants, Alice gets.

Alice bounced over squealing something about it being timefor gifts before thrusting a package into my hand saying it was from Rosalie. I glanced up in surprise and Rosalie gave me a half smile. She never liked me and I couldn't understand why.I opened the gift and to my surprise I found I liked the dainty necklace. I smiled at Rosalie in gratitude.

Alice rushed over with the next package. It was bigger than Rosalie's and when I shook it, I couldn't hear anything. Frowning I opened it to find it empty and I glanced at Alice in confusion. She giggled and explained that it was a new stereo for my truck from Jasper and Emmett and that Emmett had already installed it. I just nodded my understanding and sent my gratitude toward Jasper and he shared it with Emmet by the goofy grin on his face.

Next was a small envelope, from Carlisle and Esme. When I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. They got me two plane tickets to go and see Renee in Florida. I was excited and thanked them profusely. I would've never been able to afford plane tickets.

Then came the final gift. A thin square package. I slipped my finger underneath the tape and pulled and cut my finger. Only a drop of blood, but it was enough to spike the bloodlust in the room and seeing as I was Edward's singer, that didn't bode well for me.

Everything happened in slow motion. Jasper lunging, Edward pushing me into the table filled with glass, me cutting my arm on the shattered glass and the struggle to get Jasper outside and into the fresh air. I never blamed Jasper, he is an empath after all and he felt the bloodlust of 6 other vampires.

Carlisle needed to stitch up my arm and Edward drove me home. The tension was so thick you could probably feel it miles away. That night Edward didn't come to my room like he always did and the next three days none of the Cullen kids came to school.

On the third day I was frantic with worry and I decided to go over to the Cullen house after I dropped my bag off at home, but when I got home, Edward was sitting on the porch steps waiting for me. I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck, in relief and he hugged me back stiffly before asking me to take a walk with him.

We walked on the little path behind our house, which led into the woods. At first I wasn't afraid because Edward was with me, but then I realized something was wrong. Edward swung me around to face him, telling me that I was just a pathetic human and that they were leaving me. That I deserved it for the stunt I pulled at my birthday party.

I was shocked, but then anger took over and I told him that it was just an accident and that if he would just change me, things like that wouldn't happen.

Edward clearly wasn't happy with me talking back to him because he struck me in the face, telling me to shut up. He said I wasn't good enough to change and that he was sick of playing with me.

He pushed me to the ground before ripping my clothes off me. He raped me repeatedly and no matter how hard I fought he was stronger. I could feel the bruises forming where he gripped my arms and I could feel the blood running down my butt and legs as he tore me to get his enjoyment.

I kicked and I tried to scream for help when he started strangling me, cutting of my oxygen to the point where I almost passed out. When he finally had enough he kicked me, which caused me to fly into a tree, knocking the breath out of me. He straightened out his clothes before disappearing into the forest.

I don't know how long I lay there, it must have been hours as the sun had gone down and the cold crept over me by the timeI heard voices shouting my name. I was in so much pain that Icouldn't move and I didn't have the strength in me to call to them.

After a while, someone found me. He swore when he saw me naked, bruised and bloodied form against the tree where I fell. He picked me up gently, his heat radiating through my body making me relax somewhat. Carrying me out of the woods and to my father's house he asked me if Edward was responsible and I could only nod.

He called for Charlie when we reached the end of the forest and Charlie rushed over to us, but what he saw was too much for him to handle and he had a heart attack right there. Seeing my Dad falling to his knees, grabbing at his heart was just too much for me and I passed out.

I woke up in hospital hours later, the guy who carried me out of the woods sitting in a chair next to my bed. I found out his name was Sam Uley and he told me that the Cullen's have gone and that Charlie didn't survive his heart attack. He held me as I cried and promised that he would help me through everything, but I made him swear not to tell anyone what Edward did to me.

Sam called my mom and told me that they were booked on the next flight to Seattle and that he would pick them up at the airport the next day. He stayed with me and strangely he made me feel safe.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up again, Sam was sitting next to my bed with tears in his eyes. I asked him what he was doing there as he was supposed to pick up my mom and Phil. He told me that there was and accident and that the plane went down and that there were no survivors.

He held me as I cried and screamed. I had lost everything in the span of 2 days. It was too much for me to handle and my brain just shut off. For months I was barely able to function, but all the time Sam was there, supporting me. Sometimes he would bring his fiancé along and she would cook something and they would sit with me making sure that I ate.

One day, about four months after everything happened, Sam came to me telling me that I had to pull myself together. ThatI should live for my parents. That they would be disappointed to see what I've become and I saw the truth in his statement so I pulled myself together.

I threw myself back into my studies and graduated high school top of my class. After school I decided to take some time of to sort out through Renee's house and put in up for sale and then I would sort through Charlie's things.

Sam, even though he wanted to, couldn't come with me to Jacksonville due to his wolfy duties, but he let Emily come with me. I was so grateful for their support; I don't think Iwould have been able to do it otherwise.

It took me a month to sort through Renee's house. My grief would be overwhelming at times, but when I was finished Ifelt better. I had some closure and I felt I could go on.

Next came Charlie's house, and for some reason it was harder to sort through his stuff.

While I was going through his stuff I learnt that we had family in Shreveport. I had cousins by the name of Sookie and Jason Stackhouse. I was confused as to why I never knew of them, but I guess I would never know.

***************** Flasback over *************

When I came back to myself the tears were streaming down my face and I got up to splash cold water on my face to try and calm myself down.

I now knew what I needed to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oo Bella's POV oO

Today is the day that I am moving to Shreveport and while Iwas waiting to board my plane, I thought back to what happen the day before when I went to say goodbye to the pack and the confrontation with Jacob Fucking Black. Fucking Dog!

******************Flashback*********************

I stood in front of the pack as I contemplated how to announce the fact that I am moving. I took a deep breath and decided that the best way to say it would be by just saying it, like ripping off a band-aid.

"I have discovered recently that I have family in Shreveportand I have decided to move their so that I can get to know them. I might come back for short visits but I'm not sure yet!" I said.

Everyone was quiet and I could see the shock on their faces,but then Jacob had to open his mouth. "No, you belong here with me, Bells!"

I growled loudly at him and he backed off a bit. Everyonelooked shocked that I stood up for myself against him.

"Jacob, this is the fucking last time that I'm going to say it! I don't belong with you or in Forks or La Push. I am going to Shreveport and you can fucking grow up and find a new girl to dote on because I am not your fucking imprint! I only ever saw you as an annoying little brother and you are starting to push it!" I growled at him, anger clear on my face.

Rachel raced to me and rubbed my shoulders while I visibly shook from the rage I was feeling and the strength I used to keep my power in control.

I could see a blue circle around Rachel and me and when Paul tried to get closer, he was pushed back. He looked shocked and I just shook my head at him to back off.

Jacob ran up and slapped me hard. I couldn't believe that he slapped me so I punched him in retaliation. We could hear a sickening crack as my punch broke his jaw. I was through with people controlling me and I was glad for my shield otherwise it would've been me nursing a broken hand.

He howled in pain and I laughed at him, saying: "That felt so fucking good! And I'm through with you Jacob!"

He looked murderous but like always, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Why?" He asked.

I couldn't believe that he still didn't get it and I said: "You really want to know why?"

I gave Sam, who had found me, a look and he came to my side to support me. Emily gave us a look, but when she saw the protective big brother like look in Sam's eyes, she knew it was bad and gasped. Kim went to over to her for support.

"Really? You want to know why? Well, as I said I only ever saw you as an annoying little brother and it will always be like that, but the reason why I am not interested in any guy isbecause of what Edward Fucking Cullen did to me into the woods. You just know a moderated version. I wanted to protect you from the truth and I wanted to tell you when I felt ready. Well I will tell you what caused Charlie to have a heart attack and to cause Mom and Phil to rush here and then be on that plane that crashed, Jacob!"

I paused and looked down, as the tears started to fall and my breathing became laboured. Sam squeezed my shoulder to let me know he was there for me or that he could take over, as he knew the whole story.

"So what happened Bells?" Rachel asked.

I looked up and everyone gasped when they saw the look on my face.

"While in the woods Edward told me so many hurtful things. The things he said still linger to this day!"

I turned my head to the right and took my hair away so they could all see a glittering bite marks on it. Paul growled loudlywhen he realized what caused those scars. I turned around, and with Sam's help lifted my shirt up so that everyone could see my back and the words "Plain Whorish Human carved into my skin.

Emily and Kim gasped and Claire ran to my side. I picked her up and held her tightly.

"What happened, Bwella?" Claire asked and I pulled a strand hair out of her face.

"There in the woods he tortured me and carved those words into my back, biting me several times. It got to the point where I faded in and/out of consciousness. At one point, he ripped he clothes from my body. Then the worst burning pain ever started."

All of them looked up at me except Sammy, who held me closer to him.

"What did he do?" Sue asked.

I gave a bitter laugh before continuing: "He bit me and he raped me. With every bite he would let the venom spread untilI could feel it searing my body and then he would suck it back out repeating it over and over again. He almost drained me completely. It was extremely painful, the worst I have ever experienced. After a while, he left me there, broken, bloody and naked. At some point I passed out." I couldn't contain the sobs any longer.

"Sam can you pl...Please tell the rest?" I asked turning my head into his chest and he held me tightly.

"I found Bella's broken and naked body after 10 hours of looking for her. And fuck, I never want to see something like that again! I was so angry that I could barely contain the phase. She had a broken pelvic bone, leg and arm. Her neck was full of bite marks and blood. And her…umm… lady parts were fully visible and I have never seen such, well it was horrible. I picked her up and ran back to Charlie's house and when he saw her, he collapsed, grabbing his chest. He died from a heart attack all because of Bella's condition. And you all knew how she was after that, well until Jacob forcefully kissed her and she punched the daylights out of him!" Sam explained.

I was laughing at the memory of punching Jacob the first timesaying: "Still feels fucking good to do that to him!"

Jacob growled and I couldn't help but to tease him a bit. "Ah poor baby. Still hurt?"

He growled and shook as I stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"Oh stop it! You are not fucking five years old. I am 20 and you are 17, just because the girl you have a stupid childhood crush on won't answer to it, you don't need to act like a baby. You need to grow the fuck up!"

I stood face to face with him and he swallowed but he didn'tback off, still shaking. I used my shield flung him back.

He swore "What The Fuck?"

"Jacob, children are present! Please mind your language!" I said.

He growled. "Shut it whore!"

everyone gasped in shock at what he said and I made a fist and punched the daylights out of him.

"Don't ever call me that again! Fucking little child!" I threw my hands up and I glowed brightly in the sun now.

Sam catches my falling body when I stumbled. I had used too much energy. Old Quill gave me chocolate and coke to have. Then after that, I left to go to the airport.

**********End of Flashback***********

I was in Shreveport, finally, and I was meeting Sookie and herboyfriend in Fangtasia. Let us see who was who there. I came to the bar, after a 20 minutes ride and went inside. I saw Sookie right away, recognizing her from the photos.

"Sookie? Hi I'm Bella."

She laughed and ran to hug me. I looked around and I saw someone I knew from long time ago. I stood there in shock before whispering: "Godric, is that you?"

Then I passed out and he caught my falling, fainting body...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Within a few minutes of Godric catching Bella and giving her some of his blood, she woke up with a gasp and tears falling down her cheeks. He just held and rocked her, as she sobbed out her relief at seeing him again. She noticed the blood and its smell and grew pale and sweaty, but Godric gave her a chocolate to smell as he changed her clothes and wiped the blood off. Bella smiled at the thought of him remembering after all this time.

"Why did you pale when you saw blood, Bells?" Sookie asked.

"I can smell the blood and it causes me to feel faint and sometimes I pass out. Godric knows because he saved me from having a severe brain haemorrhage, from a bad fall as young girl. I was around 10 or so, right?" He nods, at my memory.

Then he saw my bite mark on my wrist, and growled.

"Who?" he asked.

I told them the whole story and what happened at my 18th birthday party and what happened after that. They were all shocked and angry. I told them how I had been bitten and the venom was sucked out leaving a mark on my fragile wrist as a reminder.

How even after all that, Edward thought he loved me and that I would love him back. I told them how Edward had raped and beat me.

Godric took away my hair and put it up into a knot, and saw my bite marks there too. He used his teeth to open the bite marks and I flinched at the pain. Then I felt something warm on the bites and I knew that he had used some of his blood to remove the last traces of venom and to heal the scars. He did the same with my wrist and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw that I look more healthy and beautiful.

"Du ser så vacker ut nu, Bella!" Eric said.

I turned to him and said: "Tack, Eric, min älskade och vem är det i dörren?"

Pam ran in because of a commotion heard in the main part of the club and she said: "Eric it's them. Her fear is here!"

I paled and started to panic gasping for air now. Sookie and Godric led me to a couch to sit on, as Eric and Pam went to open the door of the club. I could hear everything from Eric's office.

"Where is she? Where is my Bella?" I heard and I screamed into a pillow to try to muffle the sound.

"You are to leave this area now and never come back. She is here but is she is mine!" Eric told them in his deadly calm voice.

"NO SHE BELONGS TO EDWARD ONLY!" I heard someone shout and I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed the office door open and I stood there, sheer anger pulsating through my body. Eric put a hand on my shoulder, as I shouted: "No I don't, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. You might have thought that I was his mate, but I sure as fuck am not! For if I was, he would not have raped! He wouldn't have tortured me by biting and sucking the venom out of my body. He acts as if he is the leader, when Carlisle is supposed to be the leader and father and Esme was to be the mother and leader. But no! You and assward were always the leaders and you let them be driven off. If it weren't all the shit I went through wouldn't have happened. How fucked up are you really, Mary Alice?" She cringed.

Eric held me back trying to prevent me from attacking.

"Prove it that he raped you and bit you!"

So I did, I showed them the scars on my back that he carved and the one on my neck that wasn't healed yet from what Godric did. Then I showed them the proof I had on my phone.

They were all appalled and filled with horror when they saw what my phone had recorded that day.

Eric kissed me when I cringed as the me on the phone screamed. The others did too.

"Cullen's, as Sherriff I hereby ban you from entering this club or to have any contact with Bella. You are to leave us all here now and never come back!" Godric stated.

"Coming Love?" Edward said.

I sneered at him and said: "No, Assward, I belong here with my uncle, cousins and true mate, who are not you!"

He growled at Eric and me.

"She is mine not yours!" Edward said. Eric and I growled at him together.

"I was never yours to begin with. Alice is not Jasper whose mate is still out there, for Alice stole him away from her! Pathetic!"

All of them gasped and stared but then left. I sighed and went limp on Eric's arms. He picked me up, took me back to the office, and sat me on his lap.

I cried as I finally felt like I could breathe. I told the Cullen's the truth and now it is up to them to deal with Alice and Edward.

Now I need to heal and spend time with my mate, getting to know him and moving on with my life.

**EPOV (Eric)**

I took her into my office, sat her down on my lap, and rocked her. I can't believe that my mate has gone through so much at the hands of some cold ones.

If they ever come back here, I won't hesitate to rip them apart and burn the pieces. They won't hurt her again if I have anything to do about it.

I need to speak with my maker and find out what we can do to help her heal. Maybe I can have Pam and Sookie help her out. She is strong but everyone breaks at one point or another. I can feel her tears soaking my shirt and I just hold her until I can feel her calming down.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Tomorrow we will talk and figure out how to help her heal.

...

**Translation: Not perfect, and according to Google.**

**Du ser så vacker ut nu = you look so beautiful now.**

**Tack, Eric, min älskade och vem är det I dörren = Thank you, Eric, my love, and who is at the door?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Godric's POV**

Bella was asleep in Eric's arms and he went to lay her down on the couch. I saw only love, compassion and protectiveness for her. She was important to him, and he loved her as she did him. I knew we had to tell her our story soon. While she slept, I made contact with her mind and told her that when she is awake and ready, we will tell our story. She agreed with an audible moan. Eric looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I just told her that we are telling our story when she is awake and ready, and she agreed, nothing else, Eric, my childe. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you ok with me being her mate?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I see how much you are made for her as she is for you Eric! She will accept you if she hasn't already. From what I remember, her actions spoke more than words!" Eric smiled and nodded.

They all heard her moan, and Godric went in to see what it was about.

**Pam's POV**

I heard Godric's gasp of shock and everyone turned to see him looking at Bella in shock and fear. Then we heard the most fearful sound from Godric, an angry growl, as he held Bella's hand. She woke up from his growl.

"Dad, Godric, calm down! Please! I know what you and there's nothing you can do now, please Father...!" She said.

Her tears fell and he picked her up in a hug. It had been so long since she had called him father or even dad, and he was crying tears of blood. She looked up and gasped of the sight.

"*Oh, Far, Jag visste aldrig, Kära Gud, nej det gjorde jag inte!" She rambled in Italian or something, as he took his finger and placed it on her lips to make her stop talking.

"**Isabella, min käraste dotter, lugna dig, Jag gråter för du kallade mig det du inte har gjort på åratals, sen vi sågs sist..!" She blushed bright red and he laughed and hugged her tightly.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed when I smelled his scent as we hugged each other. I had missed him a lot all these years. I am glad to be able to be in his arms again

.

"Ready to tell them, sweetheart?" I nodded, as he had to begin his part.

"I was near California when I suddenly heard a scream, Bella's scream..." Bella cringed as she remembered and Godric continued with the story.

"You don't have to remember, it's a pretty gruesome story, darling." He said.

"She was playing around on a playground, when a dark-skinned boy pushed her too hard at the end of a hill near the playground; she rolled around screaming the whole way down. She passed out and lay unconscious at the bottom.

The boy stood there laughing, thinking that she was probably faking it or something, and ran off, and leaving her alone. I ran forward, and found Bella's pale and almost cold body there and blood running from her skull.

I licked her face and head clean, when she woke up she didn't know who I was and tried to get away, but I told her what I seen and did to her. After looking puzzled, she spoke.

_"What are you then, Mr. err what's your name, sir?" she asked me._

_"My name is Godric, and I am a vampire. I won't hurt you sweetheart; you have nothing to worry about."_

_"Well, if you had you would've done so already and not healed me. Godric, I thank you for doing this to me, and if we ever meet again, I will remember you always!"_

She smiled and let me change her clothes and give her blood to heal her up before she died there. I left her with a promise to see each other again, somewhere else".

Bella was smiling at her "father".

"I never did see him again. I kept that memory in the back of my head up to now. When I saw you, it was a shock. You still look so young and so fatherly still, that is why I fainted before!"

They both smiled at each other.

"What happened with that boy and what did he do later?" Pam asked.

"That boy used to be my best friend even like a brother after Edward hurt and left me, he thought oh she is free now I can take her as mine, but I punched and pushed his limits and told him off, and his tribe helped me to take off to come here!" I sneered. Fucking Jacob.

"What about Charlie, your true father?" I sighed, and told them about his death and such, and it was horrible still after this time.

"But I have never felt more alive than when I am here with you, for you are my true family and loved ones!"

She gave Eric a look too, as of we need to talk about us later. Eric nodded.

Godric helped me get dressed into more suitable and comfortable clothes. Sook and Bill came to where I was, gave him a hug, and told him that I loved him as a big brother that I never had. He smiled and hugged me back letting me know that he felt the same and that I was his little sister too.

After all the drama and the story telling we finally had some fun.

**Jasper's POV back in Alaska**

We just arrived and everyone was high strung. So many different emotions running through all of us but the most noticeable were Alice and Edward. They were feeling smug, mischievous, anger and revenge. They were up to no good and planning something.

But what I wasn't sure. I need to get to the bottom of what is going on starting with finding out what Bella meant. How does she know that Alice is not my mate?

I need to contact Peter and ask for help.

He had always told me that Alice was up to no good and that I wasn't her mate, but I never listened to him. I excused myself with the pretence that I needed to hunt to call Peter.

Once I was far enough away I pulled my phone out. I tried not making a decision and just dialed: "Hello Major. I will see you soon." He hung up. I guess he knows shit will hit the fan soon.

Translations by Google:

* Oh, Father, I never knew, Dear God, no, I did not! "

**Isabella, my dearest daughter, calm down, I cry for you called me that you have not done in years and years, since we last met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Laurent POV**

"Irina *amoureux I am going hunting. Do you want to come with me?" I asked my mate.

"Not this time * моя возлюбленная. I went yesterday with my sisters. You go ahead I'll be waiting here for you." She said coyly.

I gave her a passionate kiss and ran out the back door. I went deep into the Alaskan forest to hunt. This diet is not easy but for my mate I will do anything. I had a few slip ups here and there since I came to them but I had managed to continue transitioning.

Eleazar has helped me with combining blood bags with animal blood and it has made it so much easier.

I spot a lynx resting on a log and I pounce on it. It didn't even notice that I was coming. I snapped his neck and sunk my teeth on its jugular. I drank its warm blood loving the taste of it. It might not be human but it sure is close to it. As soon as I finished I put it down and stood up.

_Clap, clap, clap _

"That was marvellous Laurent. Who knew you had it in you to turn to into one of the freaks. How is life treating you?"

I turned around at the first clap. I cannot believe that I let my guard down and now I am face to face with Victoria. I didn't really think about what had happened to her after James. I figured she would have disappeared since I knew that would have been best.

"What are you doing here Victoria? I do not want any problems for my new coven."

"Coven?" she sneered.

"You were part of my coven but then you ran away like a little bitch and let James die. Now you owe me. Because of you he died, those freaks killed him over a human." She screeched.

"I do not owe you anything Victoria. I knew that the Cullen's were powerful and it was an uneven number. There were more than we were and if I would have stayed, it wouldn't have mattered. They would have killed me. I choose to run instead and I'm glad that I did. I met my mate and I am happy."

"Must be nice. While I suffer the loss of my mate you have your happily ever happy."

"Oh get over it. You know James was never your mate. You were only his play mate." I told her.

"How dare you?!" she screamed at me and launched herself at me. I side stepped her and she almost landed on the tree behind me.

"Victoria, for your sake I really hope you stop whatever you are doing. You are going to get yourself killed. I want no part of it. Good bye Vicky I wish you the best." I said as I walked away from her.

I needed to inform Irina of what happened. I have a feeling that Victoria might go after Bella or the Cullen's and they need to know.

**Victoria POV**

Ugh that good for nothing **frenchie. I was hoping he could scope out the human for me. This is all her fault and I want to end her. I want that mate of hers to feel what I feel. No matter what Laurent said, James was my mate and lover. I loved…love him with all my heart and someone will pay for what was done.

I need to plan. I need to find a way to get to her. I want to break her and make her suffer. If it wasn't for her my James would be alive and by my side. Fucking humans, they are good for nothing except for food.

I took off to my little cabin in the woods far away from the Denali's to plan. Maybe I should create a newborn, someone that would do my biding with no questions asked.

But how? I haven't changed anyone in a long time and I have to be careful. It has to be someone that would not be missed and I need to find a place where I can keep him or her in control until I have the human.

First, I need to find the human. I need to see if there is any way to get to her.

With that thought, I took off to Forks and do what I wanted Laurent to do.

**frenchie: derogatory term. Correct word is Frenchmen.

* amoureux(French): lover, sweetheart

* моя возлюбленная (Russian): My beloved


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"I think we should call Peter and Charlotte over here and ask them to bring Jasper with them. Alice is after all not his true mate, she is still back in Forks, for fuck sake!" I seethed and Eric tried to sooth me. Godric and Pam smiled at our little scene.

I picked up my phone and dialled the familiar number to my great uncle, who answered:

"Bella, is that you? What's wrong? What happened? Where are you and Charlie?"

I sobbed at hearing Charlie's name and Eric rocked me, as I said: "Peter, you and Charlotte grab Jazz and meet me and Eric with Godric and Pam at Fangstastia. Charlie is dead, but I will tell you what happened when you get here!"

Peter sighed before saying: "I'm sorry to hear that your father is dead, sweetie. Char and I will be there with Jazz by our side in 3 days OK. And who is rocking you, Bells?"

I smiled a little, as I said: "My true mate, Eric Northman. He is a vampire himself, but a different kind from yours. You will see when you get here!"

"OK, oh and Char sends her love and she says hi, and that you should take care until we meet, so see you all in three days, sweetie!" And he hung up.

Bill asked snidely: "Who was that and why did he call you sweetie? Is he a lover?"

Bella paled drastically at the word lover. She said through clenched teeth and anger clear in her voice: "No! I recently found that he is my great uncle! He lives in Texas with his mate. He is a cold one, a human-drinker, but he would never hurt me or change me. I told him off when he tried to take a bite of me and since then, he hasn't tried or even gotten close me, for I wear a necklace that is laced by werewolf-blood, and it smells disgusting to them!" I took it off and laid it in front of him, and he hissed at me, to take it away.

"There you see, that is the reactions he has too it. He had gotten used to it, but I don't even have wear anymore because since I got raped my scent had changed drastically!"

I gulped. I hadn't told Eric, Godric or Pam about it yet. Eric looked murderous, and Godric and Pam was a hissing mess. Bill was pissed but like he didn't really care. Sookie, his mate, was crying for what I had gone through.

***** Jasper's POV*****

"Jasper, I am here now, what is going on?" I hugged both Peter and Char, who kissed my cheek lovingly as a sister would do to another's brother.

"The shit is on, Edward and Alice is dead set to kidnap Bella from her true mate, Eric and they will not stop at anything to get her back into their claws, and Edward raped Bella, Char!"

Both were growling, as Peter's phone rang now. After a while, he said: "Alright, see you in three days, sweetie!"

After he hung up Char asked: "Was it her?"

He nodded and I asked: "Who?"

Peter said: "My great niece, Bella Swan and yes it's the same one Edward raped!"

We heard a crash inside of the house and ran in, to see...


End file.
